The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of rubber-modified molding compositions. The invention also relates to the rubber-modified molding compositions obtainable by the novel process and to their use for the production of fibers, films and shaped articles. The invention also relates to polymer blends comprising these rubber-modified molding compositions.